mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of MySims Blueprints (A-N)
The following lists the blueprints in MySims from A-N. Amusement Ride Amusement Rides are mechanical bull rides. Sims will jump on the ride and have fun as they swing back and forth from the amusement ride's rapid movements. Amusement Rides are exclusive to only the PC version of MySims, and are only to be obtained by one of the new exclusive PC Sims, Terry Toymender. When you finish building the Amusement Ride blueprint, the Amusement Ride will automatically add 33% Cute to the object's Interest percentage. An Amusement Ride blueprint can be obtained in the following ways: # Given by Terry Toymender to complete his 3rd task. Unique Amusement Ride Blueprints There are no unique Amusement Ride blueprints. Arcade Game Arcade Games are blueprints made for games that are made for arcades. They are designed to be typically for arcades, however, many Sims own Arcade Games in their own houses and businesses. Arcade Games can only play one game, which is popular among all the Sims in MySims — Plane vs. Eye. Playing an Arcade Game will occasionally obtain you a few Video Game essences (usually when you win). If you finish the blueprint, the Arcade Game will automatically have a 25% Geeky Interest percentage. An Arcade Machine blueprint can be obtained in the following ways: # Given by Vic Vector to complete his 1st task (if you don't have it already). # Given by Professor Nova to complete her 4th task (if you don't have it already). Unique Arcade Machine Blueprints The following are blueprints that function identically to the original Arcade Game blueprint and are considered the same kind of object, but they feature a unique design to them. Bathtub Bathtubs are used occasionally by Sims to clean themselves a bit. Just like the toilet, Sims will not take off their clothes or pants to use the bathtub. Sims will splash a little and have fun in the bathtub, sometimes relax and sleep, try to hold their breath in the water, and occasionally even play with their rubber ducky for a bit. Many Sims often come rushing home to enjoy a bath in their bathtub to relax off their troubles. A Bathtub blueprint can be obtained in the following ways: # A reward for reaching Star Level 3. Unique Bathtub Blueprints The following are blueprints that function identically to the original Bathtub blueprint and are considered the same kind of object, but they feature a unique design to them. Bed Beds are often used by Sims to sleep after a long day outside for the day. Some Sims (mostly Spooky Sims and Fun disco club lovers) sleep in their beds in the morning. If you take away a Sim's bed or they just lack a bed in general, most Sims will often yell in distress and anger at you for a need of a bed and will request you to build another one. If you're the player Sim, you can use the bed to take a nap, or make your Sim sleep to the next time slot (if you sleep in the day, it will automatically turn night, and if you sleep at night, you will awake in the day). A Bed blueprint can be obtained in the following ways: # A reward for building your first chair and placing it in your house from Mayor Rosalyn. Unique Bed Blueprints The following are blueprints that function identically to the original Bed blueprint and are considered the same kind of object, but they feature a unique design to them. Category:MySims Game Aspects